gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95 ReZEL
The RGZ-95 ReZEL is a mass-production transformable mobile suit. It is featured in the novel and OVA version of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. One of these units is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Anaheim Electronics after being commissioned by the Earth Federation Forces, the ReZEL is a machine in the RGZ (Refined Gundam Zeta) series that was created with the goal of mass-producing the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and was successful.High Grade 1/144 RGZ-95 ReZEL Model Kit Manual- Official Website- Official MS Profile Video The suit’s name is short for "Re'fined '''Z'eta Gundam 'E'scort 'L'eader". Unlike the RGZ-91 Re-GZ, which used a Back Weapon System, the ReZEL inherits the MSZ-008 ZII’s concept and has a simplified transformation mechanism based on the one used in the MSA-005 Methuss. High Grade 1/144 MSZ-008 ZII Model Kit Manual The Methuss also inspired the additional sensors on the ReZEL’s shoulders and chest. To reduce cost and facilitate ease of maintenance, the ReZEL shares some of its actuators and internal electronic components with the widely deployed RGM-89 Jegan. Thus the machine is also viewed as the first transformable mass production MS in the GM-Jegan lineage. The ReZEL was a versatile unit and could adapt to different missions by changing its backpack.Master Grade 1/100 RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type Model Kit Manual Usually equipped with the "Box Unit" backpack, other options include the "Wing Unit" backpack (which is also used by the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type) and the Defenser units such as the Defenser b-Unit. The suit’s MA mode is known as "Waverider Mode" to emulate its ancestor, the Zeta Gundam. In this mode, the suit displays excellent performance as a space fighter, and can travel rapidly to its operation destination under its own power.Master Grade 1/100 RGZ-95 ReZEL Model Kit Manual Due to all the thrusters facing the same direction in the waverider mode, the suit ended up with surplus thrust, and so the ReZEL was designed from the beginning to be utilized as a sub-flight system for the Jegan. A pair of grips is installed on its backpack for this purpose. This supporting role of ReZEL in the rapid deployment of other mobile suit was born out of the disarmament policies adopted by the Earth Federation government after the Second Neo Zeon War, and was also applied to the RAS-96 Anksha to get more value out of these high cost transformable machines. References Picture 5 Furthermore, it also helps to reduce the space needed in the warships for storing dedicated subflight systems, and played a role in securing approval of the suit’s development from the military’s top brass. In order to ensure rookie pilots has no problem controlling the suit, two system features were implemented. One, a thrust limiter was installed to lower the suit’s performance. Two, the suit has a new OS with a control support system, which makes controlling the waverider mode similar to that of the mobile suit mode. In the past, transformable MS has different control methods for their two forms, necessitating special training for their pilots. This no longer necessary with the new OS. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament mounted on most Federation mobile suits. The pair of head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power. They are mainly used to restrain enemy units, intercept missiles and the like. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher with two rounds can be mounted in each forearm. It is comparable to the ones used by the Re-GZ and has proven effective in close combat. Can be switched out for the beam sabers. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. A pair of beam sabers can be stored in each forearm. Can be switched out for the Grenade Launcher. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment developed specifically for the ReZEL. A beam cannon that fires in a 3-round burst is mounted at the front, and serves as the main weapon in waverider mode. The blade at the back of the shield can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The ReZEL's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable energy pac, if the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the ReZEL's shield. Besides the standard shooting mode, the ReZEL's beam rifle also has a long duration, high output shooting mode that is known among the federation’s pilot as the ‘Guillotine burst’. Lastly, the beam rifle's muzzle can generate a beam blade, allowing the rifle to function as a long beam saber. ;*Beam Rifle (Jegan's Version) :A beam rifle with short barrel for ease of handling, it is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :An optional high output beam weapon specifically designed for the ReZEL, it inherited the concept of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's hyper mega launcher.Master Grade 1/100 RGZ-95C ReZELType C (Defenser a+b-Unit)(GR) Model Kit Manual It can be used for longe range support, and is mounted on the backpack when equipped. Besides receiving energy supply from the suit’s generator, the launcher itself also has a sub-generator for supplementary purposes, and this allows for stable number of shots and output. History In the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, the Nahel Argama deployed several ReZELs and Jegans to engage members of the Sleeves that arrived in the space colony Industrial 7. Despite their superior numbers, the ReZELs and Jegans were no match for the Sleeves' NZ-666 Kshatriya and many of them were destroyed. Riddhe Marcenas was one of the ReZEL pilots that participated in the battle. Three more ReZELs were among the mobile suits deployed by the Nahel Argama when the ship was attacked by Full Frontal and his MSN-06S Sinanju. Two of the three ReZELs were destroyed by the Sinanju before the sudden appearance of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. It is unknown if any ReZELs were deployed at the Battle of Palau, however the presence of a ReZEL Commander Type during the battle suggests that the ReZELs were likely deployed. Variants ;*RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type Gallery Rezel_redone.jpg|ReZEL with beam rifle and shield - color art Rzl-shield.jpg|Shield Rzl-weapon02.jpg|Beam Rifle Rzl-weapon01.jpg|Mega Beam Launcher ReZEL - MS Girl.jpg|ReZEL MS Girl Jegan on a ReZEL.jpg|A Jegan Type-D riding on a ReZEL (from Gundam Perfect File) ReZEL vs Kshatriya.jpg|ReZEL vs. Kshatriya (Gundam Perfect File) Federation Forces ReZELs and Delta Plus.jpg|ReZELs and Delta Plus (Gundam Perfect File) Riddhe ReZEL.png|inside ReZEL's cockpit (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Riddhe's ReZEL.jpg|Riddhe's ReZEL saving Audrey, Micott, and Takuya (Gundam UC) rezel-jeganbeamrifle.jpg|ReZEL fires Jegan's Beam Rifle (Gundam UC) Games Rezel-war-card.gif|ReZEL as featured in Gundam War card game Gunpla HGUC-ReZEL.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGZ-95 ReZEL (2010): box art Rezel-mg.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL (2010): box art MG-rezel-manual.jpg|Magazine promotion material for 1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL: modeled by Jun III MG ReZEL0.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL: modeled by Jun III MG ReZEL1.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL: modeled by Jun III MG ReZEL2.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL: modeled by Jun III MG ReZEL3.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL: modeled by Jun III MG ReZEL4.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-95 ReZEL: modeled by Jun III Action Figures GFFN_rgz05_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Next Generation (GFFN) #0043 "RGZ-95 ReZEL / RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type" figure set (2010): package front view GFFN_rgz05_p02_back.jpg|GFFN #0043 "RGZ-95 ReZEL / RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type" figure set (2010): package rear view GFFN_rgz95_p02_sample_01_normal.jpg|GFFN #0043 RGZ-95 ReZEL figure (2010): product sample (MS mode) GFFN_rgz95_p02_sample_02_normal_Waverider.JPG|GFFN #0043 RGZ-95 ReZEL figure (2010): product sample (Waverider mode) Notes and Trivia *The model number '"RGZ"'' stands for '''R'efined 'G'undam 'Z'eta. Reference GFF - RGZ-95 - ReZEL.jpg|ReZEL (GFFN version): specifications RGZ-95 - ReZEL.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - RGZ-95 - ReZEL - Specifications/Design RGZ-95 - ReZEL - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGZ-95-C - ReZEL - CT - WeaponsTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design RAS-96 Ankusha - TMSTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Transformable Mobile Suit/Technical Detail/Design External links *RGZ-95 ReZEL on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *RGZ-95 ReZEL on MAHQ.net *RGZ-95 ReZEL on Gundams Over Germany ja:RGZ-95 リゼル